


Rumble and Sway

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Round32020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Bucky has memory problems, Bucky is a Werewolf, Bucky is naked, But it's not descriptive, Fantasy, M/M, Nudity, Tony has no idea what to do about it, Tony is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Tony isn't entirely sure why the were thought it was a good idea to run off with him, but the poor guy has severe memory problems, and looks like he needs a friend.  And Tony?  Tony can do that. (A continuation of Touch)Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Fill S5/Voice
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Round32020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Rumble and Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts).



> Title: Rumble and Sway  
> Card Number: 3018  
> Square Filled S5/Voice  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron

There was a distinct sound of rumbling, much like distant thunder and Tony wondered if a storm was coming before everything faded away and he sank back into the darkness.

This event, though Tony would scarcely be able to recall any of it later, repeated itself many, many times. Until finally, Tony returned to the waking world and stayed there.

He discovered that the rumbling wasn't the sound of distant thunder, but a very big, very naked Wer purring at him. It was baffling, and even though it took Tony a few long moments to recall why he was in the presence of a very big, very naked Wer, he did eventually remember and it still didn't explain why the guy was naked.

Not that Tony had anything against nudity per say, it was just a lot of naked and Tony had a very serious condition called blushing.

It was a problem.

“You ah … is there a reason you’re, you know… naked? I mean, it’s not a big deal or anything, it's just I mean you are really, really naked and big and oh sweet magic you’re coming over here.” Tony attempted to back pedal away only for him to, honest to skies swoon and collapse back onto the floor. Or at least he would have if something hadn’t caught him first.

Tony let out a shaky breath of air, fighting against nausea caused by the whole world spinning.

“Are you alright?” The Wer’s voice made him think of water, flowing over the rocks in a shallow stream, and it was thick like too much smoke and heavily accented by a dialect Tony had never heard before but knew was ancient, and his arm was strong, thick bands of muscle that curled around him, and placing him gently back onto the ground.

The Wer himself was ancient. Which didn’t make sense because Werewolves didn’t live that long. No one did anymore, not even the fairies and sprites tasked with making the world, or unmaking it as they did long ago. But Tony’s Touch was singing, telling him that the Wer he’d rescued was ancient. 

Tony listened as the wold told him what it could about the man. Listened as it told him that he was ancient and dangerous, and so inherently good that it out weighed the danger he posed. It also told him that there was something very wrong.

Tony cracked his eyes open to see nothing but those brilliant gunmetal grey eyes and blurted out, “What’s wrong with you?” 

The Wer raised an impressive eyebrow, shaggy hair swaying as he moved closer to the one who had saved him. “I don’ know.”

Tony scoffed. “What do you mean you don’t know? How can you not know how you got to be in that clearing?” Tony watched as the Wer sighed and shifted even closer. The massive man was so close now that Tony could actually smell him. Dry earth, and the scent of the mountains. Tony shifted, subtly putting more space between them and the asked, “Do you at least know your name Snowflake or is that also on the ‘I don’t know’ list?

The Wer shifted closer again, re-closing the space that Tony had created and smiled, showing straight, slightly pointed teeth.

“My name? My name is Bucky.”


End file.
